Myranda
Myranda is a major character in the medieval fantasy TV series Game of Thrones and has a "yandere" attraction to Ramsay Snow/Bolton. Background Myranda was the daughter of the kennelmaster at the Dreadfort, the seat of House Bolton. When she was 11, she met Ramsay Snow, the bastard son of Lord Roose Bolton, who had already gained a reputation for violence and cruelty, and was thus feared by most redsidents of the castle. Myranda, however, did not show any fear of Ramsey, causing him to consider her "interesting". Ramsay becomes further interested in Myranda over the years as she displays the same violent, sadistic personality of Ramsay, and she would often aid Ramsay in torturing and killing his victims. At the same time, Myranda and Ramsay became lovers. Myranda tolerated Ramsey's affairs with other women, but would always manipulating Ramsay himself into participating in their murder after he "grew bored of them". Typically, Ramsay and Myranda would release the victim into the forest and then hunt them on horseback like a game animal. After the victim was wounded by an arrow, they would be brutally murdered, either flayed alive by Ramsay, or Myranda would have her attack dogs maul them. Myranda states that she has killed at least three of Ramsay's ex-lovers in this manner. Myranda also participates in the torture of Ramsay's prisoner, Theon Greyjoy, including his castration. After Ramsay retakes Winterfell, the vacant seat of House Stark, rulers of the North, from Ironborn invaders, he is legitimized by royal decreeand takes on the name Bolton, as well as the status of his father's heir, Ramsay is married off to Sansa Stark (who wants no part in this, and is herself regularly terrorized and abused by Ramsay) by Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish. This infuriates Myranda, who is only stopped from attacking Sansa by Ramsay's threats, stating that she "knows what happens to women who bore him". Ramsay even goes as far as to further taunt Myranda by making her Sansa's servant. Eventually, Myranda reaches a breaking point, and shortly after Stannis Baratheon's assault on Winterfell, she attempts to wound Sansa with an arrow as she attempts to escape with Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay's prisoner, victim, and until recently, a broken slave. Theon pushes Myranda of the castle walls, killing her, after which both Sansa and Theon escape the castle. Yandere Traits Myranda is obsessively attracted to Ramsay Bolton, and believes that he truly loves her. In fact, their relationship is based purely around sex, as well as Ramsay finding Myranda's violent, psychopathic nature, so similar to his own, interesting. While she allows Ramsay to have his flings with other women, Myranda always plots and indeed, manipulates Ramsay into involving himself in, their brutal deaths, and while she only intended to wound Sansa Stark, grudgingly admitting Ramsay needed her to produce an heir, it is implied that she would may have eventually killed her had she not died and Sansa escaped. Category:Female Yandere Category:Adult Yandere Category:Homicidal Yandere Category:Deceased Yandere Category:Manipulative Yandere Category:Possessive Yandere